The Life of a Limimin
by djhappyface
Summary: What do limimins really think? (This is a really random story based on the game Unison League.)


**Disclaimer: Limimins don't belong to me, they all belong to the Unison League team.**

Expedition Limimin

I stayed in the corner, hoping that my master wouldn't look for me. Most expedition Limimins had it easy, since their masters didn't check _every six hours_ for items. Their persistence was amazing yet annoying all the same. What was even more annoying was the fact that I always had to find him/her in the crowd. My master changed so often that I forgot what their gender was. Maybe I'll just call it "Hishi".

They were walking around. I sighed a little before I started to float towards their head, making sure I still had a cute smile on my face. Maybe if my bag hit their head… Would they get knocked out? I wanted to try but it probably wouldn't make a dent.

Relief flooded through me as I was able to pour the contents out of my heavy bag and wait for Hishi to choose a friend to take. Maybe they would stop taking the cleric. That was what I always hoped, because talking to the same limimin repeatedly was getting tiring. After a few long minutes, Master finally settled on the _same old cleric_ (much to my dismay) and unfolded an unlabeled map before me. I sat on a random spot so that they would think I was actually going somewhere. But after Hishi left, I flitted to a spot where a group of limimins were waiting. They frolicked around frantically, searching for things to bring back to their owners.

I felt like a slave (mostly because I DON'T GET PAID), scrounging around for things for my master. I went down the road searching for Friend Points, wondering why they needed the green tokens. They certainly didn't taste very good. Maybe my master didn't have friends…

I also looked for Proficiency, which my owner also needed, most likely because they sucked at killing monsters and didn't know what they were doing. Master was what they called a "noob". They used Lancer abilities even though they were a Mage, and equipped swords in their slots.

Meanwhile, my limimin partner was pestering me the entire time. He boasted about how great his master was (which I did _not_ need to hear), and how she pet him constantly (which I _also_ did not need to hear).

 _At least my master pets me too,_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard something scuffle around in a nearby bush. I hit my limimin partner with my bag, which was now full of Friend Points, so that he would shut up. Then, I crept closer towards the bush. Behind the bundle of leaves there was a clearing. A shiny EXP limimin sat in the middle, bathing in the sun. I sneaked closer to it, hoping that it wouldn't be able to sense me. Soon, I was close enough to it so that I could capture it. The only problem was _how_ I should capture it.

I decided to just stuff the unsuspecting limimin into my bag (which was very hard to do due to it's size). When I returned to my expedition partner, he seemed baffled by how I had just kidnapped an EXP limimin.

"I just pick up that gold armor on the floor," he said. "It's easier than kidnapping other limimins."

"Armor is gross," I protested.

"It is not," he replied indignantly.

The sound of crying interrupted our argument. "Miiin min min! Miiiin min min..."

"So that's how those cute fellows cry… The expedition Limimin was caught in a tree crying his poor eyes out," someone murmured.

"Help me, please!" it cried out desperately.

I floated away, not caring that another limimin got stuck in a tree. I learned my lesson a long time ago, which was to not fly into trees even though monsters were chasing you. Obviously, you'd have to fly into a hole.

"Ow!" my partner squeaked, then rammed into a tree trunk. I felt confused. Why would you say "ow" _before_ you hit a tree trunk? It didn't make any sense. _He is wasting your precious time…_ I thought to myself.

We followed the path, searching for things to trade with for gold. I found a sock while my partner found a platinum sword.

"I can sell this for 50 gold!" he cried out. Sometimes I wondered how dumb this limimin was. Should I point out that it was a platinum sword? Those things were worth 6000 gold, so selling it for 50 was a major rip-off. I started to sweat, thinking about whether or not I should tell him. What should I do?! Should I warn him about the price?

 _Nah_ , a tiny voice in my head said.

 _Okay,_ I thought.

We continued merrily down the path until we reached a trading post. I was able to sell my sock for 20 coins while my limimin partner sold his sword for 50 gold. The Redmin merchant at the post seemed especially happy for the sword and asked us if we would like to have plushies modeled after us. We agreed and had to stand in the same spot for a few hours, letting someone sketch us.

After we were finished with the modeling, we went to get our bags and head back to our owners. Halfway along the road back, I felt suspicious as to why my bag was so light and checked inside. There were clumps of grass and 50 gold pieces. Horror filled me as I realized what had happened.

I raced back to the spot where I had last seen my partner and went down the second path to retrieve my belongings. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled once I saw my expedition buddy. I collided into his fluffy head and took back my satchel. He laid dazed on the floor as I drifted away, looking for a way back to my master.

By the time I got back, Hishi was waiting for me in their room. I sighed, tired of going on 6 hour expeditions to places (where resources somehow never ran out). Hishi let me sit on their bed and showed me two giant plushes that looked very happy and cute. "It's you," they said. I took a closer look at the animal. I didn't know if I looked like the plushes, with their caramel ears and cream colored faces. But I'd never seen myself before so I decided to just roll with it. I gave my master an approving "Min!" and they took off my hat, then offered me a cookie that they had won from a limimin race.

I waited for my owner to take out the same cleric again. To my surprise, they picked a different cleric. Still a cleric, but at least it was another one. This time, I was happy to get to meet a new limimin. Imagine how disappointed I felt when this limimin was even more obnoxious (if possible) than the previous one.

 **A/N: Just saying, "Hishi" was a nickname that I got from the anime Kamisama Kiss. It sounds like He-She. XD Also, I know that the Limimin acts kind of mean. It's what I imagined how the Limimins would act if they were going out on 6 hours expeditions constantly...**


End file.
